I trusted you
by Kirinin-Chan
Summary: My first story! Read if you please.


Alright... this is seriously the only thing I've writen and gotten done. xD I Personally don't care for the shipping but this was for one of my best friends ever so how could I say no? *Laughs and shakes head* I need to work on saying no. (Insert horrible joke that my brain thought up here) I apologize that this was so rushed.. It was really early in the morning and I had to sleep. xD well, I hope you all enjoy your read!

The only sound to be heard was Junpei's foot steps down the quiet hall. There was a eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach that he just couldn't place. Why did it have to be him of all people to play this sick and twisted game? He let out a sigh and roamed the hall in search of a pink haired girl. "Where could she have ran off too.." he mumbled to himself. He walked around for maybe fifteen more minutes then came to a halt as he heard a pair of footsteps come from behind him. "J-Junpei.." A weak voice feminen voice called out. Junpei quickly spun around and met eyes with none other then Clover. "C-Clover..! I've been looking everywhere for you..." he let out a sigh and went to stand in front of her. "Where did you go..? We were all so worried! Epically me.." he felt his cheeks heat and he looked down letting his hair cover his eyes. "I-I'm sorry.." Clover whispered taking slow steps towards Junpei. He looked up and saw Clover mer inches away from his lips and he jumped back a bit falling flat on his ass. "Junpei, are you alright..?" Clover scurried to help him up. "Y-yeah I'm fine.." he smiled lightly at her. "Good, I don't want you to get hurt!" Clover sighed then smiled. They stayed quiet just for a minute then Clover went and wrapped her arms around Jumpei pulling him into a hug. Jumpei froze and blushed deeply at the feeling of her arms around him but her went and returned the hug as soon as he regained his composer. "C-Clover.." he mumbled. "Not to sound rude but uhm.. why are you hugging me?" He asked quietly. "I like you Junpei." tightened the hug. "Oh alri.. WHAT? she likes ME?" he thought in a panic. "I like you a lot.." she went on. "Shitshitshitshit!" he kept on panicing in his mind. but kept his outer composure. "I know we haven't known each other for long but.. I think there is something special between us!" She smiled. "I just know it." She stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Junpei's. Junpei stayed still not knowing what he should do. Clover pulled back and sighed. "You don't feel the same.. I see." She looked down frowning. Junpei frowned. "N-no it's not that Clover it's just... I was surprised and and..!" he sighed and cupped Clovers cheek tipping her head upwards. "I like you too, Clover.. I really do." He smiled and leaned his head down kissing her sweetly. He felt Clover wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back. There kiss was filled with love and what seemed like happiness.. they soon broke apart and looked into each others eyes smiling. Clover broke their eye contact and looked over her shoulder. "I think I heard something.. I'll be right back!" She kissed his cheek then ran off. Junpei sighed and ran a hand threw his hair then smiled. "She needs to be more carefull." Minutes later Junpei turned the other way around thinking he heard footsteps coming his way. "Uh maybe it was just my imag-" he was cut short of his thought as he felt something sharp and wide dig into the flesh of his back ripping the clothing he had on. Junpei let a ear shattering scream leave his lips as he fell to his knees then onto his stomach. He felt someone step on his back and a sharp heel dig into his shoulder blade. "I'm so sorry I had to do this to you Junpei.." a soft female voice spoke as he felt the object rip from his clothes and flesh. He let out another scream but it was cut short as he felt the same object dig into his back yet again. "I do like you Junpei.. I really do! But I just.. had too kill you!" she giggled and pulled the axe from his back. She then used her boot to flip Junpei on his back and look into his eyes. "C-Clover.." Junpei coughed out feel blood trickle from his mouth. "I-I t..trusted.. you..." he felt the breath leaving his body slowly and painfully. He knew he wouldn't be able to manage anymore. Clover leaned down and brushed her hand over his cheek. "I'm sorry Junpei." She smiled evilly and pressed her lips in a quickly to Junpei's colorless ones. She stood straight up licking her lips tasting his blood on her lips. "Your lips are so cold.." she grinned at him and whispered. "But, your blood taste _fantastic."_ she giggled and turned her back to him. "I'm going to leave you to drown in a pool of your own blood.. How cruel!" She smiled to herself and walked off in her blood covered clothing dragging her axe along the floor on a hunt for a new victim. The last sound Junpei heard was heels clicking and evil giggles.. he felt his last breath leave his body and everything went dark. He was gone from the world.. and Clover was his killer.


End file.
